Franklin Perkins
'''Franklin Perkins '''is a Teacher at Greenaway High School in Youtube's Subjects. He is later found out to be a villain and can be seen as the primary antagonist for the First Season. Background Not much is known about the background of Mr Perkins, but we do know that he has been teaching since Theodore and George were in Year Nine at least. This is due to the fact that Theodore used to have him as an Art Teacher, where the two had a good working relationship. Franklin even openly told Theodore that he was his 'favourite student' back then. He seems to have taught George before seeing as he tries, but fails, to remember his name when George and Theodore come to visit him. Teaching Life Season One "Downwards Spiral" Mr Perkins is only seen at the end of this episode, where he bumps into Theodore Smith. The two catch up with their lives and Mr Perkins tells him he has a new favourite student, Sarah Barnes. Before they part ways, Perkins advises that Theodore go see his latest project. The episode ends with the two ending their conversation as Perkins walks away. "Vampire" Perkins is only seen briefly when he is organising the trip. He is seen analysing the campsite and making sure everyone is okay. It is unknown what Mr Perkins got up to during this trip but it doesn't seem like any of his later antics had begun by this point. "The Interview" Mr Perkins gains a bigger role in this episode. He is first shown dancing up behind Theodore and frightening him. The two discuss why they're both in at this early time and the conversation once again ends with Perkins inviting Theodore to see his sculpture. Theodore suggests the possibility of him seeing the sculpture now, which startles Perkins and causes him to make up the lousy excuse of 'it's not finished' and leave hurriedly. Mr Perkins is later confronted by Theodore and George about the art killings. Perkins looks at the images, telling them that they are gruesome depictions of famous art pieces and notices that he has seen work similar to this, deducing that his favourite student, Sarah Barnes, was the CSS who had done this. When Theodore is looking round Mr Perkins' Art Room, Mr Perkins pops up, causing the two to have a peaceful conversation with tea and scones by their side. Theodore helps bring up the subject of murder and the two debate Sarah Barnes' involvement for a while. After a few strange occurrences between the two, Theodore finds out from a text, that Perkins is the real killer. Perkins seems to know that Theodore has been told of this and they have a battle of wits for a moment, before Perkins throws the sculpture onto Theodore and runs away. After a presumed chase through Freeman Forest, Theodore and Perkins end up at a murky lake. Perkins tries defending his crime by saying the Americans payed him money to kill the students and make them into art. He steps into the lake and starts babbling on about brooms, causing Theodore to come to the verdict that not only has he gone mad, but he might just be better off in prison. Relationships Theodore Smith Perkins and Theodore seem to have more than just a student-teacher relationship, often even considering each other as friends due to the exceedingly informal nature that the two greet each other by. It is unknown quite how well these two have spoke since getting on in year nine but by the time "Downward Spiral" comes along, the two seem perfectly fine with each other. Theodore grows more and more cautious of Perkins over time, however, often scared when confronted by him. It is suggested that Mr Perkins did want to groom Theodore in the same way that he groomed Sarah Barnes into becoming a murderer. Theodore's rebellious and brash attitude foiled Perkins' plans and Theodore was ultimately the reason why Perkins is locked away in prison. Sarah Barnes Whilst the two never share a scene together, they are presumably close due to the fact Perkins had managed to make Sarah Barnes into a murderer for him. This is also shown when Barnes refers to Perkins as Franklin when she confronts Alexis, telling her that he was the one who gave her the day off. One common theory is that the two had formed a perverse, sexual bond with each other. This can be assumed due to Perkins' reputation as a sexual predator. Trivia * Perkins is the only recurring character in Season One to appear in more than two episodes. * Perkins is the only recurring villain who debuts without being a villain in their first episode. Behind The Scenes * It was actually Perkins' actor, Ian Ilett, who came up with the idea to go mad and walk into the lake. * Perkins was added last minute into "Vampire" as a fun cameo appearance. * Perkins and Theodore were going to have a scene in "What We Lost To Flames" but it was never written. * In the background of Perkins' room, a picture of a young Brandon Jenkins can be spotted. Appearances TV Series Season One * "Downwards Spiral" * "Vampire" * "The Interview" Category:CSS Category:Character